gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Theo Galavan
|actor=James Frain }} Theodore "Theo" Galavan is the chairman of development at the Gotham Chamber of Commerce. Biography Breaking inmates out of Arkham Giving Zaardon a form of knock out gas in the form of a blue liquid, the latter was sent to Arkham Asylum after being arrested by Officer Gordon, and served his purpose, with the gas coming out of mouth, knocking six inmates out, and allowing his sister Tabitha to break into the mental institution to break them out. Theo later gave a speech at Gillian Loeb's retirement conference, standing in for Mayor Aubrey James who couldn't be there, and thanking Loeb for his service as commissioner. At a penthouse, Theo introduced himself and his sister Tabitha to the kidnapped inmates, offering them the chance to become a team of brilliant outlaws, that would make Gotham City tremble. After Richard Sionis refused, becoming jealous that Theo touched Barbara, Galavan had him killed by his sister Tabitha. Leading the Maniax Theo later forced a captured Mayor James to choose between two options, option A being a spider being put in the box over his head, or option B, calling his secretary Maggie and telling her that he had ran away with a woman, and would send written instructions soon after. After James agreed to choose option B, Theo opened the hatch to James' box, and after being asked by the latter why he was doing such a thing, Galavan told James that he was apart of a great endeavor, and that monsters were coming to Gotham City that would cleanse it in blood and fire. He later congratulated The Maniax on their recent stunt, making it so that the entire city knew their name. However, Theo told the group that as such, it was time for them to make a grand entrance. He then explained his plan to Jerome and had the entire group practice their stage craft, complimenting Jerome on his. Soon afterwards, Tabitha and Barbara walked in whipping the Mayor. Theo was told by the two that they were bored, and Galavan explained to Barbara that her time was coming soon, before making sure that the Mayor wasn't dead, and asking Barbara to tell him about Detective James Gordon. Theo later broke up a brewing fight between Jerome and Robert Greenwood, giving the two a gun to play Russian Roulette to decide who was the leader of the Maniax. Theo was impressed by Jerome's madness and named him the leader of the Maniax. Theo later ordered them to attack the GCPD as their second big move. The New White Night Planning a big move, Theo ordered Jerome, Barbara and a few henchmen to assault the magic show at Gotham Children's Hospital. They turned the show into a hostage situation. Jerome held Bruce Wayne at gunpoint, saying that he would kill him, Theo revealed his plan when he betrayed Jerome by piercing his neck with a knife, saying that he was the hero this time while Barbara escaped. Theo then said to Gordon that he did what any citizen would, Gordon returned by saying that he wished that was true. Theo was later kissed by Barbara in his hideout, and Tabitha nervously watched. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * References Category:Antagonists